Konoha's Secrets and Games
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: It all started with a little truth and dare and than ended in a mess.Sasuke is nuts!Gaara strips Ten Ten gets drunk and chaos rises!Romance and Humor TenXNej,TemXShik,NarXhin,SasXORO! Will gladly take any requests.Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

Ten Ten laughed loudly"Oh my god!"She nearly screamed out,lying on the floor in laughter. There in front of her was Neji dressed in a pink dress and make up. His brown hair in pig tails. Lee tried to stifle his laughter. Neji growled in annoyance"Stupid dare.."He mummbled, crossing his arms. Ten Ten wiped the tears out of her eyes and stood, dusting herself off still smiling. She glanced at him and found herself laughing again. Neji glared at Lee, knowing he had taken part in it. Lee smiled and inched away slowly "hehe You look pretty today Neji." Lee teased. Neji advanced towards him and Lee ran. Neji, fuming , left leaving a very giggly Ten Ten behind. _"Damn that stupid Naruto and Kiba..." _he thought walking. Villagers and ninjas stared. Neji glared at them and they all turned. He sighed once he got to the Hyuuga Manor. Hiashi glanced at him from the sparring he was doing. He stared, wide eyed. Hinata glanced at him and giggled. Neji growled and stormed to his room. Once, there he slammed the door shut and changed to his usual attire. "I will get them back!"Neji said clenching his fist tightly. He sat on his huge bed and put a hand under his chin,thinking. A knock interrupted him from his thoughts, Neji sighed."Come in." Hiashi walked in and sat next to him. "Neji I wanted to ask you something.""About the dress?"He asked.Hiashi nodded."It's nothing."Neji said before Hiashi could open his mouth. "Your not a transvestite are you?""WHAT!?"Neji screamed. Hiashi hesitated"It's only a simple question."Neji stood up"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS SHIT!"Neji yelled and walked out angrily. Naruto snickered as he saw Neji"Hey Nejima."He lamely teased."Nejima?!Is that all you can think of!?That's the stupidest name EVER!"Kiba yelled at him.Akamaru barked in approval.Nejima-uh-er I mean Neji rolled up his sleeves, smiling wickedly. Naruto and Kiba back away "Hehe we were only kidding!"Naruto said holding his arms out in front of him.CENSORED(haha i am evil!)Neji clapped his hands happily and left. There on the ground lay Kiba and Naruto,bleeding.Sakura shook her head,sighing and walked to them. Neji sighed but smiled, in a couple of days it would be Ten Ten's party and he wanted to make it a special one. There in his manor everyone was scrammbling all over the place.

Ten Ten sighed"Gai-Sensei.Lee.What is going on?"She asked as they led the blindfolded Ten Ten to the Hyuuga manor. Neji paced back and forth, slightly nervous. Ten Ten arrived and they unblinded her."SURPRISE!"They yelled. Everyone was there. Tsunade, Iruka,Kakashi,Anko, The one and only Jiriaya, Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and all the others.Ten Ten squeled in delight. Gaara growled, glaring at Shikamaru, who may I say was very close to Temari. He glared at them. Ten Ten smiled as they threw confetti. Than a couple of hours later all of the friends gathered to play truth or dare. Neji crossed his arms, hating the game. "Ok ok. Me first!" Ino squeled. Ten Ten nodded"Ok.."She pondered, scanning the room for her first victim. She smiled evilly."Sasuke...truth or dare?"She asked."Hn...this is stupid...dare."He replied.She giggled"I dare you to kiss me."Sasuke giggled"Ha!Like hell I will.I mean does any straight guy have hair this nice?!"He asked, looking at his nails. Ino and Sakura passed out. Sasuke giggled"I'm waiting for my man Orochimaru!"He said punching the air. Naruto and the others stared, wide eyed. Naruto began to crack up. "Oookay..."Ten Ten said, a bit scared, sipping her sake. (This is her 18th birthday just so you all know) Temari smiled"I will go."She looked around"Gaara...truth or dare?"Gaara glared at her"Dare."She smirked "I dare you to go and strip in front of all of Konoha." The kazekage grew angry"WHAT!?""I'll give you a cookie."She stated simply"Okay where do I go!?"He asked, eager. Shikamaru nearly choked on his cigarette. Ten Ten took more shots of sake. Neji noticed this. All the girls smiled excluding Ten Ten. Their plan was going perfectly.

REVIEW!!!!PLEASE!


	2. Randomness,DDR,and More

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

Girls screamed as the Kazekage went on the roof of the Hyuuga manor and stripped slowly. Tsunade stood up, angry and drunk. "Ge-Get D-down frowm there noowww.!"She yelled, words slurred. Gaara paid no attention, eyeing the box of Chips Ahoy! in Temari's hand. He smiled and quickly ripped everything off."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Everyone screamed.Temari laughed.Ten Ten gagged and shut her eyes.Shikamaru covered his eyes with his hand"My...god."Neji grew red in the face"Put your damn clothes on!"Gaara paid no attention and ran to Temari.He took the whole box and ran.Ten Ten drank the whole bottle of Sake."YES!Let your youth pour out!"Gai yelled at Gaara.Gaara laughed. Hinata fiddled with her fingers"um..i will go now."She piped up, red in the face.They nod and all return to where they were before. Ten Ten stummbled after them. Hinata thinks"Ummm...Neji!"She declared pointing to her cousin.He scowled"Ugh...fine..truth."Hinata smiles"Is it true that you like Ten Ten!?"Neji turned red"N-No!She is simply my comrade!" He quickly retorted. Sakura looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded and took the drunken Ten Ten for a walk out. Kiba and Naruto grabbed both arms of Neji and literally dragged him across the ground and to a huge lake. There was Ten Ten, swaying drunkly. The guys threw him in front of Ten Ten and ran back to the Manor.Neji growled in annoyance but glanced at Ten Ten. She lost her footing and fell into the lake. Neji's eyes widened and he dove in immediately. He soon came up with a very drunk Ten Ten. She giggled playing with his hair, which had been released from the pontail. He blushed and chose to ignore it, walking onto the ground, the water weighing him down. He sighed. Ten Ten giggled and jumped out of his arms and ran to the mansion.He blinked and ran after her, afraid that she may get hurt. Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura watched from the roof, smiling. The boys also watched.

Sasuke giggled to himself_"The plan is going perfectly."_ He thought watching everyone"Now to call my boy."He said to himself taking out a cell phone and dialing Orochimaru on speed dial. _Oooh you touch my tra la la.mmmm my ding ding dong.._Sasuke giggled, listening to the phone ring,"I love this song."He said to himself."Hello."Came Orochimaru's voice.Sasuke smiled"The plan is working."Orochimaru smiled"Good..i'll be there soon."he said hanging up. Sasuke smiled darkly. Gaara giggled running naked."HEY!COME BACK!" yelled ANBU, running after Gaara.Gaara smiled, eating his Chips Ahoy!The sky darkened and it began to rain.Ten Ten giggled dancing in the rain. Neji smiled as he watched her. Ten Ten ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.he blushed,slightly confused.She pressed her lips against his.He stood there,eyes wide, frozen. The girls laughed and gave each other high fives. Shikamaru and Naruto smiled. Kiba and Shino watched,arms crossed.Chouji munched on his bag of chips. Neji soon wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss, not sure if this was real because Ten Ten was drunk.Neji pulled away and looked at Ten Ten.She was fast asleep. He sweatdropped and picked her up,taking her home.The girls groaned seeing this.

The sun peeked out of its solitude behind the mountain.There standing on top of the mountain was a lone figure.He let out a wicked,raspy laugh.Orochimaru glanced around Konoha."AHHHHHHH!BABY!"Sasuke yelled,seeing him.He ran to him and threw his arms around him.Sakura gagged.Sasuke and Orochimaru kiss.Ten Ten walked to Sakura,accompanied by Lee, holding her head."Ughhh...my head feels like it's going to explode.."Ten Ten complained.Lee gagged, seeing the two on the mountain.Ten Ten didn't dare look. Neji walked to them, hoping Ten Ten would remember what happened.Ten Ten glanced at him"Oh.Hi,Neji."She chirped,waving happily.He nodded"Hey."Lee looked at one to the other"Wellll?"He asked,his face nearly a inch away from Neji's.Neji punched him and he hit the ground.Ten Ten giggled softly.Neji sihed and crossed his arms"Well,this is fun."Sasuke looked down at them"What are all you bastards looking at!?"He yelled for all to hear.Nearly the whole village stared up at him.Orochimaru sweatdropped as ANBU spotted him and ran to him.He smirked and did a Micheal Jackson pose."I'm Micheal Jackson!"They gasped in horror and called for Gai-Sensei,seeing he was somewhat like Orochimaru with his "youthfulness."Gai-Sensei smiled"I challange you,Orochimaru to a dance off!"Ten Ten's eyes widen and she hugs Neji.Neji turns red in the face.Ten Ten doesn't seem to notice.All of a sudden,lights flash and you see the Orochimaru and Gai-Sensei on DDR mats.The start dancing.Everyone watches."GO!GO!GO!"Lee shouts,jumping up and down."Come on baby!I know you can do it!"Yells Sasuke.Orochimaru smirked,having Sasuke under his spell.Sasuke wasn't really gay but was forced to be,sadly."Yes!I'm winning!"Gai shouts,punching his fists up in the air.Power goes out.All that could be heard was"SHIT!!!" 


	3. Intermission LOL sorry

OK now I all no that you are waiting for Chapter 3 of this wonderful story XP.I am currently working on it as I write this to you all.I will gladly take requests and Ideas from anyone for this story.Sorry,If it takes a while.Very important tests coming up.

Your Angel Of Darkness

Arigatou for taking your time to read this.Review or message ideas or requests for the story!


	4. MORE MORE AND MORE!

_DISCLAIMER:Me:Do I always have to say this?!  
Ten Ten:Yep.  
Me:Damn-pulls Gaara into the room-Say it!  
Gaara:No.  
Me:-pulls out a box of cookies-  
Gaara:-eyes widen-Ok.She owns nothing now give me the cookies or you die!  
Me:-sighs and throws box through a random door-_

_Gaara:NUUUUUUUUUUUU-runs after and falls-  
Me:That was the door of evil fan girls..and some guys..  
Gaara screams._

_Oh and I only own Myself(Dylan),Cindy(Dreaming.Sapphire),Andriena(merciless ruby),Sam(friend),and Mayra(friend)_

Where we left off,the power had just went out and Gai had been yelling out profanity.Naruto giggled as he played with the light switch that had come out of no where and flicked it on and off.Gai was ripping his hair off"No!My high score is gone!!!!NOOOOO"Orochimaru stood there arms crossed."So?What's the problem..start over."Gai grabbed him from the collar"START...OVER!?Are you fucking crazy!?"Everyone stared at him wide-eyed."It took me years to get that score!!!!!!"He yelled throwing Orochimaru on the ground and pacing around,red in the face,vains popping out.Lee sighed softly and went to get a drink. He wasn't looking and grabbed one of Tsunade's sake bottles.He gulped some down."hmm...wierd tasting water.."He mummbled.To everyone's dismay, he went out of control destroying houses.Gai sweatdropped and glanced at the Godaime.She sighed shaking her head and walked after the drunk Lee.Ten Ten glanced at the bottle on the ground.Neji looked over her shoulder,sighing,seeing the label.Orochimaru smiled and went around stealing things while they were busy with Lee. Orochimaru walked around,stealing wallets,money,and bras?!He giggled.Gaara laughed,running in the nude. Girls ran after him.Temari shielded her eyes"ugh.."Gaara stopped running and looked in the box.It was empty.He gasped in horror."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"He shrieked.Everyone turned to him.Gaara growled and looked at his sister,viciously.Shikamaru stood in front of Temari and hugged her.Naruto laughed,still turning the lights on and off. Gaara stood there,arms crossed,naked..."I think I went blind.."Shikamaru muttered.Temari laughed.Ten Ten slapped her forehead.Neji smirked.Temari walked to her brother and pulled him into a store."The store of everything fluffy" read the sign.In a poof of smoke,appeared Itachi and Kisame.Orochimaru squels,pockets full of stuff and ran to Itachi,hugging him. Sasuke growls angrily. Screaming is heard and a bunch of fangirls(including me) run over to Sasuke,nearly killing him.Itachi got pissed and kicked Orochimaru in his ahemWell,if he had any...well anyways back to the story. Oh,yes Gaara walked out with a ecstatic Temari.Everyone stared, there was Gaara in a panda suit. He growled in annoyance,looking around for his gourd so he can kill somebody.Itachi looked at Kisame.Kisame chuckled and poked Itachi with his stick.No,Not that stick!God you pervs!His big pointy sword.Itachi glared at him.He chuckled nevously."Sorry,I was bored."He saw the food table"Ooh!Food!"He yelled and grabbed some and ate it.Temari watched"Um...that's fish."Kisame stopped"WHAT!?"Deidara laughed"HAHAHAHA...hmph."Sasori glared at him"Stop it..""Stop what!?hmph."Deidara asked.Sasori growled"THAT!""THAT WHAT!?hmph"Deidara yelled back.Sasori jumped onto him and grabbed his neck,choking him"With the fucking hmph!It's fucking annoying!!!!!"Gaara growled angrily.Deidara and Sasori stop and look at Gaara.They glance at one another and laugh.Gaara glanced around and found some sand.He grabbed it"Sand attack!"He yelled and threw it in their faces.They screamed in pain.ANBU caught Naruto and tied him to a pole.The power was now back on."YAY!"Gai-Sensei yelled and jumped onto the mat.Orochimaru sighed and got onto his mat.They began to dance.Everyone watched.The sky darkened and a big swirly thing appeared.Everyone gasped.5 people fell out and onto the ground.One instantly stood,brushing herself off"Oh my fucking god!!!!"Cindy yelled.I lay on the ground,staring at Sam,drooling."hehe Soda!!!"I yelled like a retard.Cindy shook Mayra and Andriena."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH We are in Konoha!!!!!"Sam sat up"HOLY SHIT!Aww damn...i'm stuck with fags."Dylan(me) glares at him"Your a fag and a homosexual."Sam looks at her"I hate you."Andriena and Cindy are jumping up and down.Konoha is quiet except for the disturbances.Mayra is quiet and looking around.Dylan stands next to her"What do you think my emo bitch?"She is silent"This.Is. yells pounding her fist in the air.Dylan sees Temari and squels"TEMARI!"Temari blinks."AWWW look it's Shikamaru and Temari."Dylan said.Dylan turns to Ino"Your a bitch."Ino growls.Dylan whips out a laptop and types."Ino mysteriously gets killed"Ino dies of a heart attack.Dylan laughs."MUHAHAHAHHA."Everyone stares."FUCK YOU ALL!"Sam sighs"What a retard."Cindy punches him.Gai was distracted and lost."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Review.Sorry it took long.GEPA and moving and stuff.And please review again.hehe.


	5. What is going on?

_DISCLAIMER:Temari:She does not own us except for her retarded friends and the homo.  
Sam:WTF!?  
Me:Hehe he's my homo.  
Sam:...fag  
Me:I need to space.-spaces-_

Gai hit the ground."Damn it!"

Orochimaru laughed"I won!" He begins to dance and sing."You've been hit by,you've been struck by a

smooth criminal." Everyone stares at him. Sam cracks his knuckles, seeing Sasuke. Dylan points at Sam "He's

going to kill Sasuke...cause he hates him." Tsunade looks at Dylan as if she was crazy"Um...ok."Mayra jumps

on Sam and punches him."Don't kill Sasuke!" Cindy and Andriena run towards a very confused Neji.They

stare at him, wide eyed and drooling.Ten Ten crosses her arms and watches the girls drool over HER Neji.

Ten Ten tapped her fingers on her arms, clearly agitated. Neji saw this and smiled softly. Gaara tries to rip off

the panda costume but to his dismay it would not come off. Temari chuckled and hid a bottle of superglue in

Sam's pocket. Kakashi poofed in and glanced up from his book, his eyes widened. "What the hell happened

here?" he asked, scanning the area. There was Naruto struggling to get out of the ropes. Two retarded girls

fighting for Neji. A dead Ino. A pissed off Gaara in a glued panda suit. Gai crying his eyes out. Sam trying to

kill Sasuke only to be held back by two girls. The Godaime simply shrugged"I don't know.."She continued to

drink her Sake. Sam had somehow managed to get away from Dylan and Mayra and pounced on Sasuke. Sam

smiled wickedly, his braces reflected the sun and blinded a random villager"AHHH MY EYES!GOD DAMN

IT!"He screamed in pain. Dylan and Mayra, The Emo bitches, look at each other and laugh.Mayra spots

cookies and yells" OMFG! Cookies!!!!!!"She yells and runs toward them. Gaara hears her and instantly looks

up and spots them.He gasps and waddles to them. They both grab the box and start yelling at one another.

Naruto spots a button. "Oh.A shiny button!"He presses it and time seems to freeze. All of the sudden the

Ninja dissapear one by one. The only people left are Dylan, Sam, Cindy, Mayra, and Andriena. They look

around."Umm...What happened?"asked a frightened Mayra. Sam shrugs"Who cares...we have Konoha to

ourselves!" They look at one another"So?"Sam sighs"Why am I surrounded by girls?" Dylan walks up to the

button and presses it. The ninja come back. Sam groans. Ten Ten looks around"OMG!" Everyone was nude.

Gaara laughs"YAY!"He munches on some cookies. Mayra stares at them, drooling. Cindy and Andriena stare

at Neji, perverted thoughts running through their head. Ten Ten stands in front of him, growling. Sam covers

his eyes"Put some clothes on!!" Orochimaru giggles. Gai smiles"I can feel the youth all around us!"Everyone

runs into stores and grabs the best clothes they could. Sam and the others sigh."Ok...this is boring.."They

nod. Itachi and Kisame just stand there. Sam smiles evilly"Hey, Dylan you know any Sasuke fangirls?"Dylan

ponders a while "Well, there's Me and Mayra.""Mayra and I."Cindy corrects. Dylan glares at

her."ANYWAYS-"Just get them and gather them here.."Sam innterupts. Mayra and Dylan look at one another

than at the messy haired boy"Why?"They ask. He smiles"Just do it."They shrug and nod"ok." They walk

off.Sam turns, his back to everyone, eyes shadowed and an evil smirk upon his face.

Review!And If your a Sasuke fan simply write a review saying it and I will add your pen name in the story.Any ideas for this story I will gladly take.Please Review!

Your Angel Of Darkness.


	6. Karaoke night!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EXCEPT MYSELF AND FRIENDS, WHO I MISS DEARLY. Or any of the songs.  
Your Angel Of Darkness: Sorry i took so long updating. Graduation.Prom.Highschool.Vacation.Getting braces.So many things._

Sam smiled evilly as he saw Cindy and Dylan approach with a bunch of girls. Dylan smiled cheerfully, "Got them!" Cindy smiled and nodded and pointed them out. "Sasuke fangirls." They cheered, about 30 in total. Sam rolled his eyes,"I know.." Dylan gave him a glare "Malo."(In spanish it means meanie or bad) Sam laughed softly, "Mala." Dylan pouted, but smiled. She and Cindy moved away.

Sasuke was on a roof along with Shikamaru. They blink "OMG!" Orochimaru shouted. Sasuke looked to him "what!?"

Orochimaru looks at the fangirls and Sam. "They are like totally into us." He said, flipping his hair.

Sasuke sweatdropped, "Um, ok."

Gay- I mean Gai soon ran into the crowd of fangirls "KARAOKE!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls screeched and ran to the seats, which seemed to have magically appeared. Sam blinked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Cindy and Dylan laughed. Mayra shook her head, "Screw this!" and with a poof she dissapeared, never to be seen again. Andriena was drooling all over Neji. TenTen glared.

Cindy and Dylan went to dress up.

Cindy wore a traditional white qipao with a gold dragon. It had slits from the thigh down, for easy movement. Her black hair in a bun. She looked very asian. Being that she was. She wore white heels. Dylan wore a lilac kimono, her brown hair straight. She wore sandals. Sam wore a red mens kimono and sandals.

Dylan leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear. "Did you bring the earplugs?" 

Sam nodded and handed her a pair. Dylan smiled and took them. Cindy blinked, "Ok, what's going on!?"

Sam and Dylan looked to her"NOTHING!"

Cindy glared and walked on stage being first. Sam and Dylan put their plugs in their ears and sat by one another, giggling.

Cindy smiled and screamed into the mic, "UNDER THE SEA!!!!!!"

Gai clapped, "YES!, let your youthfulness free!"

To put it nicely, she sounded like a dying walrus.

Orochimaru and Sasuke screamed, falling off the building.

Neji winced as did TenTen.

Tsunade came and pushed her offstage. She took the mic, "OK,well..next up we have Sam."

Sam walked up on stage and Dylan clapped, "WOO!Go Sammy!" She took off her earplugs before Cindy could see.

Cindy pouted and sat beside Dylan.

Sam smiled and the music came on.

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that? 

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
_  
(Song:Diary Of Jane.  
By: Breaking Benjamin)_

The music soon ended and the place erupted into appluase.

Dylan soon went up and sighed, grabbing the mic. A techno beat came on.

Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains 

(_Song: Poison  
By: Groove Coverage.)_

They clapped and Dylan smiled and called Cindy over. For a duet. Orochimaru smiled, "I liked that song.."

The lights dimmed and music burst out.

Ai, Ai, Ai  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce (oh)  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about

We'll never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it(hah hah hah)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him when  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak's over  
I have to let goBeautiful Liar lyrics on innocence is gone

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (hah hah hah)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you  
When its me who's ashamed,  
And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame (hey)

(Ay) Beyonce, Beyonce  
(Ay)Shakira, Shakira  
(Oh) Beyonce, Beyonce  
(Oh) Shakira, Shakira

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (hah hah hah)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar 

(_Song: Beautiful Liar  
By:Beyonce and Shakira)_

Sasuke jumped down and pushed Dylan and Cindy aside" Move."  
A beat came on and he smiled.

Dear Diary, Mood-Apethetic

My life is spiraling deathward. I couldnt get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like Stab My Heart Because I Love You and Rip Apart My Soul and of course Stab Me Rip Stab Stab and it doesn't help that I couldnt get my hair to do that flippy thing either like the guy from that band can do.

I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be  
You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me  
I got paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression girls just call me a fag  
Cause the dudes look like chicks and chicks look like Dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sisters mascara now I'm grounded for a week 

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me its never any fun  
They say they already have a p they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

...My life is just a black abyss you know? Its so dark and its suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip. Tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...Which look great on me by the way...

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a LiveJournal and wear thick rim glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me 'Catcher in the Rye' and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox I play old school nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be eeeeeeemo

...My parents don't get me ya know? They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy...well a couple of guys but I mean its the 2000's can't 2 or 4 guys makeout with eachother without being gay? I mean chicks dig that kinda thing anyways.  
I don't know diary sometimes I think you're the only one who gets me. You're my best friend.

I feel like tacos  
_(Song:Emo Kid Song  
By:Emo kid)_

Orochimaru now ran on stage while appluase and pushed Sasuke off.

As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet   
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom 

Orochimaru did the moonwalk and well touched his areas.Like the guy he was.or girl.Who knows.

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)   
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?   
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?   
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?   
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation   
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie Are You OK?   
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?   
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?   
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?   
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)   
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!   
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!   
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!   
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)   
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!

_(Song: Smooth Criminal  
By: Micheal Jackson)_

Now it was Kakashi's turn to push him off. Girls squeled.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

_(Song: Too Sexy  
By: Right Said Fred)  
_& with That Kakashi walked off stage, sexily. Some people fainted and Gai fumed.

Jiriaya went up and pulled Tsunade with him. They began to sing.

Chorus  
oh, you touch my tralala,  
mm my ding ding dong.  
la lalala lalala...  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
la lalala lalala...  
mm, my ding ding dong.  
la lalala lalala...

Verse  
Deep in the night  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night  
i'm looking for some love.  
dedededeep in the night  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night  
i'm looking for some...

You tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy,  
come near me, don´t here me,  
i just can´t get enough of you boy.

Repeat Chorus

Repeat Verse

you tease me,  
oh please me.  
i want you to be my lovetoy. come near me, don´t here me,  
i just can´t get enough of you boy.

Repeat Chorus Till End

_(Song: Ding Dong Song  
By:Gunther and the Sunshine Girls)_

Jiriaya and Tsunade smiled and walked off stage, Tsunade felt happy.

Gai walked on stage.

DUN DUN DUNNNN...

_Next Chapter: Karaoke nightmare!_

Hope you enjoyed. 

Your Angel Of Darkness. 


	7. Surprise

* * *

Neji looked at Gai, and his eyes widened,"Oh..hell no."He stood up from his place on the chairs and walked up to the stage, Gai went up to the microphone. He inhaled deeply as music began to play in the background.Neji briskly walked onto stage and pushed Gai off. Gai blinks and looks at him. Neji shakes his head and unplugs the microphone from the electric plugs.He walks off stage and sits. Ten Ten blinks, 

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Gai-sensei is not cut out for singing..he is simply better the way he is..."

Ten Ten sweatdrops and looks at him,

"What do you mean?"

Neji puts his arms across his chest,

"He simply needs to follow the path that has been laid before him and not goof out all the time..."

Ten Ten rolls her eyes.

Neji glances at her,

"We all have our fate before us...because...I AM FORTUNE TELLER!!!!!!"

He yells, punching his fists into the air.

Lee stands and runs to Neji,

"Oh, my God...Neji is a fortune teller..tell me my fortune."

Neji inspects him with one eye closed and one open ,he smirks

"Sakura and no other girl in the world would go out with you.

Lee went into emo mood, a raincloud passing his head.

Naruto runs up to Neji this time,

"Neji, Neji!" He yells jumping up and down

"Will I be Hokage?"

Neji looks at him with a deads serious face

"No."

Naruto growls

"Your lying!"

Neji looks at him

"Don't ask me if you cannot accept the truth."

Naruto growls

"Ok!What is going to happen right at this second??"

Neji stares into space for a while and then says

"A huge blackhole is going to appear right behind you and suck us into another dimension.."

Naruto laughs

"Yeah,right!!"

At the very second, a huge black hole appeared behind Naruto and began sucking him in and everything else in its' way. Naruto begins to yell, scratching at the ground.  
"AHHH!HOLY SHIT A BLACK HOLE!!!!"

Neji was getting sucked in too, but he didn't seem to care, he simply stood there getting sucked in, arms crossed. Lee, Ten Ten, Sakura,Sasuke,Neji, and Naruto were sucked in and the blackhole dissapeared.

Gai starts to freak out,

"NOOO My Precious students!!"

Kakashi was seating on a roof, reading his books, "haha..."

* * *

Team Gai and Team Kakashi were falling into a black nothingness, Lee and Naruto the only ones freaking out. 

They kept falling and falling and falling. Never hitting anything.

They blackness came to an end and you can see the grass beneath them.They scream, excluding Sasuke and Neji and fall had onto the ground.

"Ahh, Naruto get your ass out of my face!" Sakura yells.

"Lee,Get your foot out of my ass!" Ten Ten growls.

"Sakura, stop touching me!!AHH!" Sasuke yells,growling.

Neji crawled away and stood, looking around at their new surroundings. Everything was so quiet and so unreal...where were they?

Neji glares at them, "Shut up!"

They all instantly shut up and sit up, getting untangled from everyone else.

They can hear footsteps approaching them.

Neji looks at the source. There stood a lanky boy of 16 or 17. He had messy black hair and green eyes on his forehead was a strange scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

He held what looked like a stick in his hand.

They blink and began to laugh,"HAHAHA."

The boy growls at them

"Shut up! Where did you all come from!?"

Neji looks at him

"From...up there.." He says pointing to the sky.

The boy looked at them,

"Heaven?"

Lee blinks,

"Heaven??We came from a black hole that sucked us away from our home in Japan and brought us into another dimension.."

The blinks,"uhh...ok..well, My name is Harry...Harry Potter.."

Naruto runs up to him and begins to inspect him.

Harry blinks,

"And you are?"

Naruto smiles

"I'm Naruto Believe it!!"

Harry sweatdrops,

"Great..."

* * *

Haha poor Harry potter..what will happen to all of them?? 


	8. Chaos!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.

_Note: Sorry I have not updated my stories sooner. I have art club, orthodontist, vacation in another state, lots and lots of joyful homework,research papers, midterms, and trying to atleast pass Algebra 1 with an average grade. Happy Holidays even if it is a bit late.  
_

* * *

_  
_  
Naruto smiled his big goofy smile. Harry blinks,"Um.."Neji looks at Harry,"Ignore him..he's always like that.."Harry nods,"So..want me to show you around?" 

Naruto smiles,jumping up and down. "yes!!!"

Harry sighs and walks out of the dense forest and towards the castle.

Naruto follows, dumbfounded.Harry walked up to the door and sweatdrops, "I can't fit you all under my invisibility cloak!"

Neji laughs, "No need...where is your room?"

Harry points up to the window. They do a couple of handsigns and poofs into the room.

Harry blinks,"WHAT THE HELL?!"Sakura sweatdrops, "Is the boys' dorm?"Ron sits up,"Um..Harry who are these people?"Naruto yawns and takes Ron wand, "Oh my God!I wanna try!"

Ron blinks,"No!!"naruto waves it and Ron gets hit with a green beam, poofing into a fly.Naruto hits everyone he can see."AHHH!!"The whole dimension explodes and they appear back in Konoha.Neji sweatdrops, "You destroyed a dimension...your an idiot!!"Naruto smiles, "Atleast it was fun.."Neji sighs, shaking his head.Tsunade stomps to them, "What the hell did you guys do!? and where is Sakura!?"They all turn to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks,"Nani?"They frown.Sasuke growls,"Naruto did it not me!"

-Flashback from like 5 minutes ago-

Naruto destroying everything with the wand. Sakura screams, getting hit. Neji and Sasuke don't notice. TenTen and Lee trying to dodge it all. Lee screaming, "YES!Let all your youth free!!!"

Sakura turns into a little bug. In Lee's youthness, he steps on her crushing her.

-End of Flashback-

Lee blinks,"wait..what..I killed Sakura!?""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"He falls into an emo stage and sits there, crying.

Sasuke smiles,"YAY!!I knew this day would come.."He skips away happily.

Ten Ten shakes her head," Retards.."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter really sucks but im starting to run out of ideas for the funny.  
lol  
I could use some help from you people.  
Ja ne!  
_R&R  
Your Angel Of Darkness_


	9. More Randomness o

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Sasuke skipped back home, "I'm going to have a party!" He steps into his house and opens the door. He stares, "WHAT THE FUCK MICHEAL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Michael Jackson walks to him, "Oh, Sasuke baby you know I can't stay away." He says in his annoying, feminine voice. "You're irresistible." Sasuke shivered and sweatdropped, " I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU!" Michael laughed, "Oh tehehehe, a piece of paper can't keep me away. Come here sexy. Let me show you the other side of the rainbow."

Sasuke gagged and ran, "I have enough to deal with!" he yelled, thinking of Orochimaru.

At the same exact moment, Orochimaru strode in,"Hey Sasuke have you seen my twin brother?" "Oh there he is!" he said gaily and skipped towards them, "Lalalalala."  
Sasuke sweatdropped,"I wish Sakura was back!!!"

Rock Lee and Naruto sat around a fire, "Ok..are you sure this is going to work Rock Lee?"  
Rock Lee looked to the blond, "Of course!!" Rock Lee put his hands together and shut his eyes mumbling Gibberish.

Naruto sweatdropped and mimicked the boy, out of the flames came Sakura. Naruto stared,"SAKURA!!"

He stared at Rock Lee, "how did you do that!?"

Rock Lee smiled, "I sacrificed somebody!" Naruto blinked, "WHO!?"

"That weird guy.."  
"There are a lot of weird guys.."  
"Michael Something.."  
"Oh, the crotch grabbing one..yeah..he is a freak."  
"I know…plus he raped Gai-Sensei.."

"It's not rape if you want it."  
Rock Lee growled, "HE DIDN'T WANT IT!"

Sakura and Naruto laughed, "SURE!"

Gaara ran to them, "PARTY!!!!" he yelled. They blink and shrug, "Ok."  
Gaara grinned big. They cringed, "OH MY GOD!GAARA IS SMILING!!"  
Gaara glared at them. They smiled,"Yay!" They grab him, "To Neji's!"

Sasuke blinked and sweatdropped as Orochimaru jumped onto him, "BABY!"

Sasuke sighed softly and shook his head.  
Naruto and the others ran to him, "Party at Neji's again!"

Sasuke blinked and nodded,"Ok..cool." He smiled and carried a giggling Orochimaru to the party, sighing some.

* * *

Yay!I finally updated a chapter to 3 stories! I feel happy inside =D

Well, here is more randomness and more partying!woo..more things are going to happen .

Your Angel of Darkness.  
Enjoy!!


End file.
